Music
by Tribi
Summary: Stiles is Maria and Derek is Baron Von Sour Wolf yes, that silly


This story was inspired by the Walk the Moon song _Anna Su_n, on YouTube you can find the living room acoustic version, that one.

* * *

The Jeep pulled up to the Hale house wreckage in the late afternoon of full moon night. Derek watched Scott, Allison and Stiles get out with a stack of four pizzas, really four? And then Stiles reached back and pulled out a guitar case. Derek's head cocked to one side questioning before he could control himself.

Stiles gave him a bashful smile, hugging the case to his chest a little as he stood it up and leaned on it. "Um, you've got no electricity here you know, and it gets too dark for cards, and too much Angry Birds just drains my battery, so it's acoustic night out here at the Hale house."

Derek stared.

Stiles tried to smile back, "Yeah, it's just to keep Allison entertained while you guys are off. You can't seriously be pissy about this." He swallowed once and then raised his chin and pushed back his shoulders in a not-shrug, picking up his case and carefully moving to the wrecked porch.

Scott and Derek leave as the dusk gathers, Stiles has his arm wrapped around Allison and they look very American Gothic waving goodbye to the werewolves.

Derek is chasing Scott through the woods, both of them panting and grinning when they hear the music the first time. They're at the top of a little rise and something about the wind or the acoustics sends the chords their way. They both pause, Scott flopping down with a blissful expression though his body is twitching as if he wants fingers or a voice. Derek stretches out too, his head cocks again, he thinks Stiles might be playing Pearl Jam.

Scott howls his approval after the song and laughter carries through the forest.

They're still laughing or maybe laughing again when the werewolves limp back to the house, foot sore and starving. "It's supposed to be _Anna Sun_," Allison is insisting.

"That's just a mistake, a typo, because they hadn't met you yet." Stiles answers back with a confident grin. Derek hasn't seen Stiles with that easy sort of confidence before, at least not in front of him.

Scott collapses next to Allison and she gives him a quick hug even though he's sweaty and gross, her attention goes right back to Stiles though. "Oh my god Stiles you have to play that song again, this is the perfect place for that song." Scott insists.

"I know, isn't it? That's probably why I've played it like fifteen times already."

Allison pouted magnificently, "but you sound so good and this is fun, and now Scott's here."

Stiles strums a bit, "Next month Scotty we'll bring your bongos, we'll get the band back together, right?"

"The band?" asks Allison while Scott groans theatrically.

"In middle school we were the Nug Luts, I was awful. Stiles rocked obviously but I was just too geeky for words." Allison actually looks disappointed that she has missed out on being a Nug Luts groupie.

"Allison has been doing the chorus with me; we're getting pretty tight actually. Not to say that I won't always have room for you and your bongos in the Nug Luts."

"Next month we're going to bring Lydia, and you know she'll want to do costumes." Allison added just as Scott raised his bottle of water and it almost came out his nose.

Somehow that reminded him he was hungry, "okay, let's finish up the rest of the pizza and then you guys can do your concert." He stood up and went searching for the two boxes left.

Derek had been leaning quietly against a porch post with his own bottle of water, not smiling at their banter, not even smirking when Stiles first said Nug Luts.

"Oh my god Stiles, Lydia in your band, won't that be all your middle school dreams come true?"

"Shut up Scott." Mumbled Stiles as he folded one slice on top of another and tried to fit them both in his mouth. Scott had done the same with another two slices and Derek was forced to step up and grab some for himself before they all disappeared.

"You can't keep calling yourselves the Nug Luts," he growled at the teens because that name was just stupid.

"I'll check to see if the Sour Wolves is taken," retorted Stiles after he swallowed an enormous bite. The words nervous eater floated through Derek's head.

Stiles played Anna Sun again, changing the words to Allison. He didn't even seem embarrassed when he got to the lines about 'this house is falling apart', with Scott and Allison both singing along it sounded good, good enough to sing again. Eventually the teens left but the melody and Stiles' voice stayed with Derek for hours.

The next month they brought Jackson, Lydia and Scott's bongos. Lydia had a great voice, she and Stiles did a lot of duets and sometimes Stiles just played while she sang. Derek pictured a lovesick face on Stiles while he and Lydia made music together and wished Stiles would play Anna Sun again so he could hear his voice.

There were six pizzas now and Scott whined that he missed all the fun because he was wolfed out, so they decided to come back next Friday. Nobody really asked Derek about it, but he nodded when Stiles looked at him with a puppy sort of face.

And suddenly it was just easy to tell the parental units you were going to band practice so they did it all the time. Lydia was the one who realized they should just call the band The Pack because that actually made a lot of sense.

Everyone had a ton of fun except Stiles was kind of the only one who could play an instrument so it would be Stiles playing and singing and everyone else with ridiculous tambourines and bongos trying not to mess him up too much. But Stiles was the man and Stiles was awesome and he put up with it for a while, he was like the band alpha.

Derek watched as the silliness mounted until he couldn't stand it anymore, alphas were important and there should only be one alpha but his guitar sounded lonely. When Stiles arrived first that night there was already a guitar case on the porch. Derek was sitting next to it, not blushing, not staring down at his hands like they belonged to another person.

Stiles sat and pulled the case over, opening it and looking. The case smelled of smoke but the guitar looked fine, actually it looked better than fine, it looked treasured. Derek didn't, couldn't, look up, "It was my dad's. The case saved it from the fire somehow."

Stiles strummed without lifting it out, and then carefully, reverently, picked it up and passed it over to Derek. He picked up his guitar too and slid over so that they were facing each other across the porch steps. They twisted knobs and strummed for a while, until Stiles finally picked out the first few notes of good old Anna Sun. Derek smiled, actually smiled then, and started playing along too.

They went slow that first time because although Derek had been hearing the song all the time he hadn't tried to play it yet. The guitars were harmonizing pretty well by the time the others arrived, old songs that Derek remembered were even better.

Stiles played the opening chords of every wolf or moon song he could think of and Derek got them all instantly, it was the most the pack had ever laughed together. Nobody wanted to leave that night, or ever.

Parents were called and lies were said so they could all stay longer and play more. There were lights now, and a working bathroom in the slowly improving house. They slept on the floors and the couches just like in their favorite song, which always went _Oh Al-li-son_ when they sang it.

"It was hard for me to play again after my mom died, everything reminded me too much of her." Stiles fidgeted on the step next to Derek, the guitars were away now because everyone else was sleeping. He seemed less grounded without the instrument in his hands, Derek wanted to touch him somehow and help. He shifted so that his boot was next to Stiles' foot and even that tiny contact brought warmth to them both.

"My dad played all the time, he used to go on about how 'harmony is important to a pack'."

Stiles chuckled, "That's pretty funny actually."

Derek shrugged, "He was a funny guy."

Stiles had to stare at Derek's completely serious face for a long moment before he finally saw the laughter starting in Derek's eyes, and even then he couldn't tell if it was remembered truth or Derek teasing him. He shoved his shoulder into Derek's just in case, and then forgot to move it back.

"Music is good, I feel bad now for all the time I was like afraid of it. I mean if we had kept the band together maybe Scott would be better now or something."

"I kind of doubt that Stiles."

Stiles smiles, "Yeah, I think I doubt it too."

"Maybe Lydia would have noticed you earlier."

Stiles shrugs, "I might have actually managed to outgrow that crush. I know I have a subtle kind of maturity that not everyone picks up on."

"I've noticed it." Derek confessed, staring at his feet, at his boot that was still touching Stiles' sneaker.

"Well, you're the alpha, it's like your job to notice everything about us."

Derek looked down at his hands and Stiles strained to see better in the dark because he just couldn't tell for sure but it almost looked like Derek was blushing. He couldn't be blushing though, could he? Just as Stiles was at his worst, leaning and peering intently, Derek looked back up and right into Stiles eyes.

"It isn't everything about everyone Stiles. I notice you, mostly just you." Derek's eyes slid down to Stiles mouth, which had only very very slightly dropped open.

Stiles closed it and looked at Derek, it was the most befuddled and lost Derek had seen him look in a while. Derek leaned in closer, much much closer, his nose touched Stiles' cheek, his breath was hot on Stiles neck. "Stiles, can I kiss you?"

Words were so far beyond Stiles at that moment, he couldn't even croak, he couldn't nod, but somehow he did manage to tilt his mouth a little closer to Derek's mouth. Between that and the eyes slowly falling closed Derek got the message.

Derek kissed him softly and then pulled back to kiss Stiles on the nose which Stiles really didn't expect and it made his stomach go all gooey, because it was such a surprise that's why. And then Derek was whispering to him, "you brought music back into the house. I'd forgotten."

Stiles blushed and looked down, he ended up staring at Derek's mouth, "I had forgotten too for a while, I like that we remembered together."

"We should do other things together."

"Like write a song?"

"Yeah, whatever, we should make beautiful music together Stiles."

"Oh, oooh. I get you now."

"Good. That's enough talking don't you think?"

And it was, The End.


End file.
